A Little Bit of Love
by NCIStivalover4ever
Summary: She thinks he doesn't love her, yet he can't stop thinking about her. Sometimes all you need is a couple of good one-shots to make your day. Try it please, sometimes you just need a little bit of Tiva.
1. Everytime We Touch

**Ok so this is gonna be a contnuious story of song fics. they will be completly random at some point it ppossible might go from season 3 to 7 or whatever but it will be TIVA!! ok ill shut up know r&r FYI:I suck so bad at spelling i forgot how to spell ture i mean true so im called dumb blonde so if i spell something wrong please tell me.**

Ziva thought back to the day after Jenny's Funeral. She felt so vornable,She rembered going over to Tony's to watch a movie. He held her in his arms while she cried. Jenny was practly a mother to her she already missed her. She ended up sleeping with him.  
Now she was sleeping with Micheal her childhood freind. It felt almost wrong to her. She was on the border line wether she loved Tony or Micheal. She kept thinking of being undercover and when he was incharge weekly 'Movie Nights'. A smile crept across her face.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me._  
_I still feel your touch in my dreams._  
_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why Without you it's hard to survive._

She knew it was hard to survie without him thats why she was with Micheal now its was something to fill the void of not being with Tony. She thoguht of everyday the constant flirting and bickiering. She was just filling a void.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._  
_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._  
_Need you by my side._  
_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static._  
_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._  
_Can't you hear my heart beat slow._  
_I can't let you go._  
_Want you in my life._

When she was with Tony she felt safe like he won't let her go out in the evil world she wanted to take off her discise. Her blank expresion is what she gave him in Somalia. Inside was diffrent. He was the only person who she would have let saved him.  
When walking down the hallway in Somalia Tony and McGee's arms wrapped around her. She rembered falling down every few seconds but they wouldnt let her.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky._  
_They wipe away tears that I cry. The good and the bad times, we've been through them all._  
_You make me rise when I fall._

She knew it was hard to survie without him thats why she told him she was ready to die. Its was something that she told her self to fill the void of not being with Tony. She thoguht of everyday the constant flirting and bickiering. She was just filling a void.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._  
_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._  
_Need you by my side._  
_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static._  
_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._  
_Can't you hear my heart beat slow._  
_I can't let you go._  
_Want you in my life._

She was now listing to Nora tell Tony that Ziva was perfect for him. She couldn't help but smile. She thought of the hotel there wasn't any sex it was just sleeping with each other there arms wrapped around each other. It' was perfect.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._  
_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._  
_Want you in my life_

Ziva walked into Tony's Apartment and saw a picture of her. the one from paris. she sat down next to Tony on the couch she was happy to have weekly movie night again.  
"Tony, I am sorry." she told him.  
"For What?"  
"For Everything."  
"Why?"  
"because I was with Micheal to fill a void."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I was with Micheal because i couldnt have...You"  
Tony just smiled,leaned in and kissed her.

**Did you like??? i personal think i'm better at one shots then long storys so this will be a bunch a oneshots posslible 2 but thats my limt!!!!**

**So I didnt think i would write that but i tought i did I didnt want to bring Jetlag up alot cuase eveyone does that but just if you like ill do one with something you want if you tell me. tiva only jibbs and McAbby will be hinted sometimes. I'll probly make a split tiva Jibbs for me and my Freind so yeah REVEIW and i might learn how to spell better!**


	2. Invisible

**Chapter 2.!!! This one will be fouces more on the time around the whole Ziva/Tony/Jeanne love trinagle but will spread out! Again Really bad speller!**

Ziva sat there drinking coffe At a cafe when she saw Tony. He was with his New 'Girlfriend'. She Rolled her eyes at the sight of her clinging on to him. They Walked in and she because he saw her. His Eyes lite up and stoped when his girlfreind walked in front of quickly grabbed her things and from outside.

_She can t see the way your eyes light up when you smile She ll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by And you can t see me wantin you the way you want her But you are everything to me_

Ziva kept pulling her self away she wanted so badly to go inthere and kick that Bitch till she bleeds for steeling Tony from her. She knew that the girl in there couold NEVER Love Tony as much as her.

_And I just wanna show you She don t even know you She's never gonna love you like I want to You just see right through me but if you only knew me We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible_

Ziva was sitting at her desk doing paper work when tony asked her "How was your Coffe?"  
"Fine how was your B-Girlfriend?" She responed forcing a fake smile.  
"in a good mood."  
He Smiled his great DiNozzo Smile. It Melted her like a fire melts a Marshmellow "she'll never see that" ziva mumbled to her self.  
"What?"  
" Oh nothing just talking to myself about a email."  
"ok"  
Ziva sighed and stared at him then to her computer screen and back and fourth and back and fourth.

_There s a fire inside of you that can t help but shine through She s never gonna see the light No matter what you do And all I think about is how to make you think of me And everything that we could be_

Tony's Phone interputed her staring beacuse he couldnt find out which Damn phone it was. It was her. Ziva Rolled her eyes and went to check on abby to get away fromt this.  
She knew that this wouldnt last but it hurt her there werent any movie nights anymore he made her so mad.

_And I just wanna show you She don t even know you She's never gonna love you like I want to You just see right through me but if you only knew me We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible_

Director Sheperd had just told the team about Tony's Girlfreind jeanne. Ziva was so mad at the moment she just about killed Wanted to cry. a stupid Mission had made her like this-?

_Like shadows in a faded light Oh we re Invisible I just wanna open your eyes and make you realize_

Tony and Ziva Walked into the elevator.  
"so..."  
"So..."  
The Awkwardness was stoped with the opening of both got out and left he went to go be with Jeanne and Ziva went to be Invisible.

_And I just wanna show you She don t even know you She's never gonna love you like I want to You just see right through me but if you only knew me We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible_

When She Got home she wrote tony a note. It said...  
**_I just wanna show you She don t even know you She's never gonna love you like I want to You just see right through me but if you only knew me We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible_**

**_Tell me what you think!!_**


	3. I Keep on Loving You

_**Ok wanted a Happier one then the last time now this is just a really good song by Reba McEntire so sorry if you dont like country Music. ok so this is tiva but it says more about ziva and i belive Ziva like every little girl sat on her Mothers lap and Listined to stories so...**_

FLASH BACK-A young Ziva David sits on her Mother,Rivka's, lap. She had just told her a story about a girl and boy who loved each other but didnt know it. When Ziva only a small 4 year old asked.  
"What is Love?"  
Her mother responded" Love is...alot of things. It takes alot of paticence,like people who go through alot of hard things. You have to believe that you'll make it threw have to not make regrets. Sometimes you might be clueless but you must keep fighting Zivaleh."  
"ok Ima,I will always do that when i'm a big girl i'll always follow those rules." Ziva smiled and jumped off her mothers lap.-END OF FLASH BACK

_Love takes the patience of Job That's what my Mama always said Faith is the belief in something more than what you know That's what the Good Book says You gotta play the cards you got Who knows what fate is holding At times you gotta go without knowing where you're going_

Ziva walked through the elevator door and sat at her desk.  
"Good Morning Tony." She said blankly not knowing if Gibbs or McGee Were Around.  
"Good Morning Zee-Vah" Tony responded over empiching her name.  
Ziva was telling her self it will happen soon enough they will be a couple.  
Thats why she kept on Loving Everything.  
Ziva's Train of thought was interupted with McGee Sitting down just to hear.  
"Grab your Gear"

_That's why I keep on lovin' you I keep on lovin' you Through the baby don't leave me's And never will agains And I promise to's I keep on lovin' you_

That day had been long double homicide, dead ends in suspects, and Ziva having a fight with Tony. That really made her angry. She tought of every single fight she usally didnt get much sleep cause she was thinking of him, but oh well maybe it was a , They were perfect for each other. She sat down to read her book when...Ding-Dong the door bell rang. Ziva got up to anwser the door and to her surpirse it was Tony.

_Lord knows we've had our share of fights Our sleepless nights, our ups and downs We've had plenty and then some of baby I'm gones and turnarounds Sometimes I swear it might be easier to throw in the towel Someday we're gonna look back Say look at us now_

_That's why I keep on lovin' you I keep on lovin' you Through the baby don't leave mes And never will agains And I promise tos I keep on lovin' you Keep on lovin' you Through the I take it backs... I didn't mean it like thats I'd never hurt yous... Oh, I keep on lovin' you_

For a moment Ziva just stood there in shock.  
"Tony Why are you Here?"  
" Well thought i'd never here you say that again." Tony said in his joking sarcastic tone she smiled at the thought.  
"Really Tony, Why?"  
" I'm Sorry and i thought i'd make it better and i rented a movie." he gave his Famous DiNozzo grin.  
" A Movie why i do not want to watch a james bond movie with you."  
" It's Not a James Bond 's a movie i thought you would like you said you read the book so...-" He was interrupted by.  
"what movie?"  
" My Sisters keeper." he said lankly looking her straight in the eye.  
"Tony... thank you but um-" She was now interupted by.  
" It's ok if you dont want to watch it my frat brother said his wife made him watch it and he cried."  
" No,Tony i will watch it with you." She smiled gently at him. As she went to get a glass of wine.  
" And Ziva theres one more thing."  
"Yes Tony spray it out."  
" It's Spit it out and I L-.I Lo-.-"  
"SPIT IT OUT TONY."  
" I Love you." he said.  
the wine glass dropped to the ground.  
" Tony...I thought you would never say that."  
she ran up to him and he grabed her and they legs postioned themseleves around his waist and they landed on the coach as soon as they broke apart for air. They Just looked at each other.

_That's why I keep on lovin' you I keep on lovin' you Through the baby don't leave mes And never will agains And I promise tos I keep on lovin' you Keep on lovin' you Through the I take it backs... I didn't mean it like thats I'd never hurt yous... Oh, I keep on lovin' you I keep on lovin' you... I keep on lovin' you Through the I take it backs... I didn't mean it like that I'd never hurt yous... Oh, I keep on lovin' you I keep on lovin' you... I keep on lovin' you_

The next day they walked into the squad room hand in hand. Abby, McGee, Gibbs, Ducky,and even Palmer was there. "Timmy,OmiGod look there holding hands." Abby squealed " Is there a reason your late,and fianlly breaking rule 12." Gibbs said.  
"well boss-wait you said finally so dose that mean-?"  
" Keep it out of the office and grab your gear."  
" And that is why i keep on loving you Tony."

Review!!


	4. Stay Here Forever

_**decied to write anthor Happy one FYI i'll probly write more like the 2cond chapter cause i realte to that more in everyday life.**_

_I'm laying here dreaming, staring at the ceiling,_  
_Wasting the day away The world's flying by our window outside But hey baby that's okay __This feels so right, it can't be wrong so far as I can see Where you wanna go Baby, I'll do anything_

Ziva was laying down on her bed looking at the celling. She was in a good mood. Director Vance was sending her and Tony to Italy for a week. Of course it was for a case contaiing a Naval officer and his wife. He had to be Brad Tailor and She was to be Veronnica walked over to suitcase and closed it. it was rainng outside and was schocked to hear the doorbell ring. When she anwsered it Tony was standing there.  
" Tony what are you doing here you werent spousse to pick me up till 3." noticing it was only noon.  
" Well Vance changed our flight it leaves at 5 from..." He Flinched before saying" New York."  
"WHAT how does he expect us to get there in 4 hours?"  
" Your driving."  
She looked at him courisly.  
" ,i will be 15 minutes."  
when she entered her bedroom she smiled 3 hours in the car with Tony plus the almost 10 hour flight.

_'Cause if you wanna go Baby, let's go If you wanna rock,_  
_I'm ready to roll And if you wanna slow down,_  
_We can slow down together If you wanna walk,_  
_Baby, let's walk Have a little kiss,_  
_Have a little talk We don't gotta leave at all We can lay here forever Stay here forever,_

She came out of the bedroom with her bags as promised 15 minutes later. They walked down to the car Tony helping her with her bags. When they got to the Car Ziva got in the drivers side and put a cd in.  
" Ziva,What is this?" Tony said as soon as he heard Taylor Swift sing.  
" WOW, dose not know what this is."  
" It's a Movie soundtrack?"  
"Yes."  
" New?"  
"Recent." the where now going 75 on a road Tony had never seen before " Winter movie?"  
"Yes"  
"who did it star?"  
" I don't know Tony they're were alot of people in it."  
" Valentines Day?"  
" Yes."  
" So why are we listing to this?"  
" So you dont have to chnage the channel every 2 seconds." He smiled as he gripped the side of the door.  
Not Long after they passed Wilimington,DE Tony thought he heard Ziva singing.  
'We can lay here forever ,Stay here forever'  
He could tell it was country and the girl singing sounded almost as good as Ziva.  
"Zi,what song is this?"  
" Stay here forever by Jewel."  
"oh." He had to get her to sing that out loud. The Pain would be worth it.  
After 3 hours they got to JFK Airport. They both were ready to get on the took everything he thought was 'Important' out of the car and put it in Ziva's Bag.  
" What did you do to my bag ?" she asked him while walking in the building.  
" i put stuff in there." She just rolled her eyes.  
When they got to the front of the baggage line.  
"NCIS Special Agent DiNozzo and David." Tony said motioning to himself then Ziva.  
" Oh yes your director called. Follow me." a women in what looked like mid 30's said.  
" Here you can sort you stuff out then put your bags there and go you that door to your gate." she said pointing and handing them there tickets.  
Once they finished they got to their plane just intime to catch their flight.

_If you want to see that Italian tower leaning Baby, we can leave right now If that's too far, we can jump in the car And take a little trip around town They say that California is nice and warm this time of year Baby, say the word and we'll just disappear_

About 2 hours into the flight they were talking about feelings and personal stuff. When Tony said " You have a really amazing voice zi."  
"What?"  
" I heard you singing in the car you sing great."  
"Oh thankyou."  
" Atleast this time we are a married couple in a romantic city so survalence will be abious so it wont be like Paris.." He lost his train of thought when he noticed she was staring into his eyes.  
"Tony we don't have to pretend on the plane."  
In a instent everything was less held hands, she fell asleep with her head on his shoulder,Watched movies on his Laptop and Talked like they usally did without anyone a stop in London when they saw Gibbs and McGee get on. Ziva was sleeping so she didnt see the Glare that Gibbs gave him.  
"I'm guessing rule 12 was broken?" McGee questioned more then stateing.  
" Not yet McGee,Not yet." Gibbs responded eyeballing is agents who where 5 rows up.

_'Cause if you wanna go Baby, let's go If you wanna rock,_  
_I'm ready to roll And if you wanna slow down,_  
_We can slow down together If you wanna walk,_  
_Baby, let's walk Have a little kiss,_  
_Have a little talk We don't gotta leave at all We can lay here forever Stay here forever, oh_

When Ziva wokeup it was from Tony wispering in her ear.  
"McGee and Gibbs unexpctedly got on at London."  
"What?" Ziva said tiredly as she lifted her head she turend around to see Gibbs Sleeping and McGee on his computer.  
"You See Now?"  
"Yeah I See." Ziva said.  
"You Were Sleeping for 4 hours."  
" So How Long is left in the flig-" Ziva was interupted.  
" Atteion Passengers we will be landing in five minutes please buckle your seatbelts."  
"DiNozzo,Ziver." Gibbs said handing Tony and Ziva there earpieces.  
When they finished putting them in they heard Gibbs say.  
"Ok as soon as your off this Plane your Brad and Veronnica Tailor. Got it?They are here on 'Vacation' when they were really spoussed to be retreving a blueprint for a Major Navl Missel which 'Accidently' got sold in there garage sale."  
" K Got it boss." Tony said.

_It's a big world for a boy and a girl Letting go of it all Holding on to one another Or there's a whole another world to discover under the covers_

As soon as they got in the hotel room they felt like Sophie and Jeanpaul were on the floor and they were in the bed. McGee who was wathcing suvallence with Abby who was on the phone with him also watching it from her lab."Wow,Someone just broke rule 12 big time." Abby stated.  
" Seiously Abs we ALL know this isnt the first time."  
"Yeah but we saw them holding hands and kissing on the plane." Abby stated.  
" Yeah well Tony's Just stupid for leaving the webcam on while watching a movie."  
"Wahtever abs."

_'Cause if you wanna go Baby, let's go If you wanna rock,_  
_I'm ready to roll And if you wanna slow down,_  
_We can slow down together If you wanna walk,_  
_Baby, let's walk Have a little kiss,_  
_Have a little talk We don't gotta leave at all We can stay here forever Lay here forever, oh Let's stay here forever, oh Stay here forever_,

The next day Tony and Ziv-I Mean Brand And Veronnica were walking down the streets of Rome. When Tony got a text from Abby."Gibbs said your dead for breaking rule 12."Tony and Ziva looked at each other and laughed.

**_THE END._**  
**_review_**


End file.
